Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are diodes that emit light when an electric current is supplied to the p-n junctions of the diodes. Compared to traditional bulbs, light-emitting diodes may provide one or more benefits, such as durability, longevity, portability, low power consumption, absence of harmful substances, such as mercury, etc. The application of LEDs may include typical illumination, traffic signal lights, vehicles, flash lights, back-light modules for display devices, projectors, outdoor displays, etc.
Many light-emitting systems using light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes are designed for DC (direct-current) applications. Therefore, it may be desirable to have light-emitting systems that may be operated with AC currents, DC currents, or currents that may flow in either direction into light-emitting systems.